Terje Rypdal
Terje Rypdal (born 23 August 1947 in Oslo, Norway) is a Norwegian guitarist and composer. Most of his music has been released on albums of the German record label ECM. Rypdal has collaborated both as a guitarist and as a composer with other ECM artists such as Ketil Bjørnstad and David Darling. Over the years, he has been an important member in the Norwegian jazz community, and has also given show concerts with guitarists Ronni Le Tekrø and Mads Eriksen as "N3". (in Norwegian) video:Terje Rypdal & The Chasers "Lonesome Guitar" The son of a composer and orchestra leader, Rypdal studied classical piano and trumpet as a child, and then taught himself to play guitar as he entered his teens. Starting out as a Hank Marvin-influenced rock guitarist with The Vanguards, Rypdal turned towards jazz in 1968 and joined Jan Garbarek's group and later George Russell's sextet and orchestra. An important step towards international attention was his participation in the free jazz festival in Baden-Baden, Germany in 1969, where he was part of a band led by Lester Bowie. During his musical studies at Oslo university and conservatory, he led the orchestra of the Norwegian version of the musical Hair. He has often been recorded on the ECM record label, both jazz-oriented material and classical compositions (some of which do not feature Rypdal's guitar). Guitar Player Magazine (by Barry Cleveland) His compositions "Last Nite" and "Mystery Man" were featured in the Michael Mann film Heat, and included on the soundtrack of the same name. Personal Terje Rypdal married the Norwegian singer Inger Lise Andersen/Rypdal in 1969 and they had two children together: Daniel in 1970 and Marius in 1977. They were later divorced. Rypdal now (2011) lives in Tresfjord with Elin and their two children Ane Izabel (1988) and Jacob Terjesønn (1989). Discography As leader *1968: Bleak House (Polydor/Universal, Norway 547 885-2) *1971: Terje Rypdal (ECM 1016) *1973: What Comes After (ECM 1031) *1974: Whenever I Seem to Be Far Away (ECM 1045) *1975: Odyssey (ECM 1067/8) *1976: After the Rain (ECM 1083) *1977: Waves (ECM 1110) 1977 *1979: Terje Rypdal / Miroslav Vitous / Jack DeJohnette (ECM 1125), with Miroslav Vitous & Jack DeJohnette *1980: Descendre (ECM 1144) *1981: To Be Continued (ECM 1192), with Miroslav Vitous & Jack DeJohnette *1984: Eos (ECM 1263), with David Darling *1985: Chaser (ECM 1303), with The Chasers *1987: Blue (ECM 1346), with The Chasers *1989: The Singles Collection (ECM 1383), with The Chasers *1990: Undisonus (ECM 1389) *1991: Q.E.D. (ECM 1474) *1995: If Mountains Could Sing (ECM 1554), with The Chasers *1997: Skywards (ECM 1608) *1997: Rypdal & Tekrø (RCA 74321 242962), with Ronni Le Tekrø *1997: Rypdal/Tekrø II, with Ronni Le Tekrø *2000: Double Concerto / 5th Symphony (ECM 1567) *2002: Lux Aeterna (ECM 1818) *2002: The Radiosong (BeatHeaven Records BH 006) with Ronni Le Tekrø *2002: Birgitte Stærnes Sonata Op.73 / Nimbus Op.76 (MTG Music MTG CD 70085) *2002: Selected Recordings (Volume VII of ECM's :rarum series) (rarum 8007) *2006: Vossabrygg (ECM 1984), commissioned work at Vossajazz 2003 *2010: Crime Scene (ECM 2041), live recording *2012: Odyssey In Studio & In Concert (ECM 2136-38) 3xCD album *2013: Melodic Warrior (ECM 2006) with The Hilliard Ensemble As sideman ;Within The Vanguards *1965: Hjemme Igjen *1966: Phnooole *1980: Norsk Rock's Gyldne År (Sonet SLP 1458) *1986: Comanchero (Polydor 831 208-1) *1990: Twang!!! (DLP 33043/Triola TRCD 06) *2003: Vanguards Special (Tylden & Co. GTACD8191/2), The Vanguards 1963-2003 collection ;With Lester Bowie *1969: Gittin' to Know Y'All (BSF) ;With Jan Garbarek *1969: Esoteric Circle (Freedom FCD 41031) *1970: Afric Pepperbird (ECM 1007) *1971: Sart (ECM 1015) ;With George Russell *1969: Electronic Sonata for Souls Loved by Nature *1970: Trip to Prillarguri (Soul Note 121029-2) *1971: Listen to the Silence (Soul Note 121024-2) *1971: The Essence of George Russell (Sonet) ;With Jan Erik Vold *1969: Briskeby Blues (Philips 834 711-2) *1971: Hav (Philips 6507 002) ;With John Surman' *1973: ''Morning Glory (Future Music FMRCD-13 L495) *1994: Nordic Quartet (ECM) ;With Edward Vesala' *1977: ''Satu (ECM) ;With Ketil Bjørnstad *1993: Water Stories (ECM) *1995: The Sea (ECM) *1998: The Sea II (ECM) *2008: Life in Leipzig (ECM) ;With Tomasz Stańko' *1997: ''Litania: Music of Krzysztof Komeda (ECM) ;With Michael Galasso *2005: High Lines (ECM) ;With Paolo Vinaccia' *2010: ''Very Much Alive (Jazzland), 6xCD album With Others *1967: Get Dreamy (Polydor 842 972-2), within The Dream (including Hans Marius Stormoen, Tom Karlsen, Christian Reim) *1970: Min Bul (Polydor 2382003), within Min Bul *1971: Actions (Wergo SM 1010; Philips 6305153; on CD as Transparency TRANS00081971), with Krzystof Penderecki, Don Cherry & The New Eternal Rhythm Orchestra live in Donaueschingen *1971: New Violin Summit (MPS 3321285-8/MPS 88025-2/MPS2222720-0 - released on CD as Euro Series 468036 504), with Jean-Luc Ponty, Don "Sugarcane" Harris, Michał Urbaniak, Nipso Brantner, Wolfgang Dauner, Neville Whitehead, Robert Wyatt) 1971 *1971: Popofoni (Sonet SLP 1421,2), with Karin Krog, Jan Garbarek, et al. *1973: Real Rock 'N' Roll (Philips 6317013), with Per "Elvis" Granberg & The New Jordal Swingers *1975: New Jazz Festival - Hamburg 1975, with various artists *1976: The Hopless Child (Watt/4), with Michael Mantler & Edward Gorey *1976: No Time for Time (Zarepta ZA 34005/Sonet SLP1437), with Pål Thowsen & Jon Christensen *1976: Samse Tak! (Egil "Bop" Johansen) (Four Leaf FLC 5013) 1976 *1976: ''Dream (Karusell 2915 066), within The Dream (including Hans Marius Stormoen, Tom Karlsen & Christian Reim) *1977: Bruksdikt for Deg og Meg (Polydor 2920 172), with Carl Frederik Prytz *1978: Three Day Moon (ECM 1123), with Barre Phillips *1980: Apecalypso Nå (Polydor 2382 112), with Lars Mjøen & Knut Lystad *1985: Bratislava Jazz Days 1985 (Opus Czechoslovakia 9115 1810-11, two-LP set) *1987: Nice Guys (Norwegian label?), with Hungry John & The Blue Shadows *1988: Natt Jazz 20 År (Grappa Music GRCD 103), with various artists *1990: Contemporary Music for Big Band (SSCD 002), with Sandvika Storband *1990: Vegmerker (Pro Musica PP9022), with Trondhjems Studentersangforening *1991: Mnaomai, Mnomai (ECM 1378), with Heinz Reber *1993: Unplugged: Mozart and Rypdal (MTG-CD 21111), with Hans Petter Bonden *1994: Deep Harmony, with Tomra Brass Band *1995: Come Together: Guitar Tribute To The Beatles, Vol. 2, with various artists *1997: Bitt (Polygram 5365832), with Audun Kleive *1997: Meridians (ACT 9263-2), with Torbjørn Sunde *1997: Road Song (Villa Records AS VRCD 005), with Knut Mikalsen's Bopalong Quintet *1999: Dawn of a New Century (Mercury Records 538 838-2), with Secret Garden *1999: Snøfreser'n/FBI (Spinner Records GTIS 704 - CD single), with Øystein Sunde *2000: Kartā (ECM 1704), with Markus Stockhausen, with Arild Andersen & Patrice Héral *2000: Song....Tread Lightly (Sony Denmark CK 91439), with Palle Mikkelborg *2000: Navigations (Simax Classics PSC 1212), with Kyberia *2000: Open The Door Softly (ExLibris EXLCD 30079), with Helen Davis *2002: Sonata / Nimbus (MTG Record Company; A Corda),with Birgitte Stærnes *2002: Magica Lanterna, with Ronni Le Tekrø *2003: Kahlil Gibran's "The Prophet" References External links * *Terje Rypdal on ECM Records *Notes on the Road Interview with Terje Rypdal Category:Guitarists